Secret Thoughts
by NextDrosselmyer
Summary: FakirXAhiru, things get a little steamy because of age, and I think I smell teen spirit...Mature: Language and Sexual Suggestions
1. Chapter 1

_At the lake, where no one can hear you, know what your doing..._

_It's paradise to Ahiru, a crisp Spring evening, Fakir was sitting at the dock penning in a few details to his story. There was no_

_  
fish in the lake, but he fished anyways..._

Ahiru quacked at Fakir, he smiled at her with a tender look only love could bring out. "One more paragraph, then It will be done." He

said with a dignified look on his face. He dipped his pen carefully into his ink and wrote very slowly, as if he wanted to keep the story

going for as long as possible. Ahiru stared intensely at the quill, he kept this story secret from her, but she thought to herself, "_It's_

_ probably to make him rich or an escape from me..._" She bobbed her head in the water and bubbles came from under the surface, she

was crying, she felt belittled from this. Fakir set down his pen and looked for Ahiru with no avail, then he saw bubbles. Panicked, Fakir

dived into the water, not thinking of the story he had just written, only _her._ The story was starting to come to life, a story to make Ahiru

human and for them to always be together, no matter what. He was starting to get dizzy, but he saw a human Ahiru in the distance, he

grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up to the surface. Fakir set her on the dock and pulled the blanket off the chair he was using

and draped it around her. Much to his embarrassment, he started CPR on her, she wrapped her arm around Fakir's neck.

"Arigato...Fakir." She whispered. He flew back, his face a bright shade of red, but then he calmed down and smiled that sweet smile

again, "Kangei subeki...Ahiru." Fakir didn't hesitate to pick her up and walk her back to his house. Her skin felt warm, but he knew that

they were both cold. When they got back, Charon was asleep at his tooldesk as normal, so he could sneak Ahiru in without notice. "_I_

_ feel a bit dirty..._" He thought, putting her on his bed. Fakir started to take his clothes off while drawing hot bathwater for them. _Them,_

_ now he was really thinking dirty, he had plans from the begininng...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: I don't own Princess Tutu, so don't think I do. P.S. Some japanese is spoken.)

_Them, now he was really thinking dirty, he had plans from the begininng..._

Fakir made sure the water was hot enough to make them warm, but not to scald them, he turned the handle to stop the water and get

Ahiru. She was still shivering in her sleep, he picked her up and brought her into the bath. She immediately woke up upon touching the

water, her face turned bright red and she figeted, which made Fakir's grip even tighter. "Shhh! Charon doesn't know your here... In my

bath... With me." He whispered, a little red at the thought of it. Ahiru looked at Fakir with a very red face, "Fakir...?" She asked. "Yes?"

He replied. "Can I please get off you lap? There's something under me..." She said, getting up to the other side of the tub, which was

smaller than Fakir expected. Ahiru looked at him strange, since his face was still red and he had his hands between his legs, trying

without avail, to hide something. She reached for his hand, which made him more flustered, "It's nothing!" He muttered, splashing water

some water out of the tub when he tried to catch Ahiru's hand. Too late. She snatched her hand back up, "It's slimy!" She screetched.

_Fakir was wondering is Charon was dead by now, but after all, he is a deep sleeper..._ He sighed and lifted his hands, "You've never

taken sex education, have you?" He said with a dull look on his face. She shook her head, but she knew what the word meant, she hung

out with other girls, she'd know. Fakir placed his arms on both sides of Ahiru, pinning her to the side of the tub, "_Would you like me to_

_ teach you?_" He asked, a look of lust in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own P.T. Put the children away and prepare a pillow to muffle your squees, Fakir is gonna have some fun!)

Fakir placed his arms on both sides of Ahiru, pinning her to the side of the tub, "_Would you like me to teach you?" _He asked, a look of lust in his eyes.

Ahiru nodded her head, unsure of what events would happen next, but she loved Fakir, she understood that sex was when two people loved each other. A word popped into her head at that moment, "_Temptation._" Fakir rubbed his wet, and slightly slimy feeling finger across her lips and went in to kiss her, but it wasn't a normal kiss at all. It was deeper, more passionate than usual, with a taste of Fakir in it. Ahiru wondered what he did, in fact, tasted like, so she licked her lips. The taste burned her tongue with a strange sensation, Fakir smiled. "That was just a kiss, there's more to this lesson than meets the eye." He said, picking her up and setting her on his bed. He peeked out the door at Charon who was still sleeping, it still occured to him that it was a miracle he was asleep. Fakir walked back to the bed, where Ahiru was, covering herself up with his blanket and shivering, "I'll make you warmer." He said, crawling on the bed and leaning over her. Ahiru pulled back the sheets, "Will this hurt?" She asked, shivering still, "Maybe, maybe not. I haven't done this before." He said in a soft voice, "But I'll try to make it not hurt." She looked at him with a deep stare, then Fakir hugged her tightly. Immediately, Ahiru fell back and cringed, she curled her toes tightly and gasped for air like she just came up from drowning, again. Fakir kissed her to advert the pain, but tears still formed. _It feels as good as much as it hurts._


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own Princess Tutu, but I luff the series. quack) (Important life lesson ahead)

Fakir kissed her to advert the pain, but tears still formed. _It feels good as much as it hurts..._

Ahiru buried her pain, and thought, "_If I wasn't holding back as much, maybe it wouldn't hurt... I _

_love Fakir, I don't want to hurt him, nor myself." _To Fakir's surprise, she wiped away the tears and

smiled, "I see now, that love, is feeling connected to one another and trusting one another." She

said, and he smiled too. "Thats right... But somtimes the feeling overflows and there's no way to

control it, so if both partners open each other's hearts to another." Fakir said, rolling over and

staring into Ahiru's blue eyes, "And thats what we just did." Ahiru looked at Fakir and noticed his

scar and how far it went, "Your lucky the crows didn't get any lower!' She chuckled, then it abrubtly

stopped. Fakir looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked. She pointed at his groin, and then he

cursed under his breath. Seeing as Fakir went directly from the bath to the bed, he forgot a vital

part of love-making. Ahiru's face turned pale, "What is Pique and Liliae gonna say when I get

fatter? What's Mr.Cat gonna do?!" She panted, fear in her eyes. Fakir grabbed her and pulled her

the warm covers. _I'll take care of it, go to sleep now._


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own PT, kay?) (sorry for the LATE update, I was on vacation)

_Fakir grabbed her and pulled her under the warm covers. "I'll take care of it, go to sleep now."_

With Ahiru's fate clearly in Fakir's hands, he had to act fast to insure no ill intentions were going to

arise. He slipped out the door and checked up on Charon, who was still fast asleep, "_Thats a good _

_thing._" He thought, looking around for a quill and some paper. Suddenly, upon uncovering a stash of

paper, he found a small story written a long time ago, it was unfinished. "_She was sleeping, her soft _

_skin was showing, she knew her fate, she was willing to accept it, but it must happen quickly..._"

The story stopped, it was in Charon's handwriting. "Did he do this?" He mumbled, then he found

another paper, "_...So she gave birth to the cutest boy, hair as soft and black as a horses brushed_

_mane. His eyes were like the freshest rosemary, they glistened like no other._" Fakir's eyes

widened, the story was about his birth, "I can do the same thing!" He muttered, almost tripping over

himself. He slipped outside with so much stealth it would make the raven look clumsy, and made

haste to get to Aotoa. Ahiru, on the other hand, woke up abruptly to the mumbling of the words,

"Ahiru's gonna be fat-zura!" She looked under the bed to see Uzura standing there, clapping

obnoxiously. Ahiru panicked and grabbed Uzura and cupped her hand over the doll's mouth,

"Does Charon know?" She whispered, hoping to the heavens he didn't, "Uzura was sleeping-zura!

She woke up to a knocking on the door-zura!" She cheered, trying to clap her now clenched hands.

She got up and peeked out the door to see Charon right at the door, "_Quuuuuuaaaaaaccckkkk?!_"


	6. Chapter 6

(Nope, still don't own PT.)

She got up and peeked out the door to see Charon right at the door, "_Quuuuuuaaaaaaccckkkk?!_"

Now, by then Ahiru knew deep down inside she was going to get caught, but she certainly knew

now wasn't the time. She had to improvise, so she hopped under the covers and made her

signature quacking noises, "Fakir? Did you take Ahiru home with you again? I told you not to do

that!" Charon chastised, barging into the room. She made a garbled groan, hoping that would

ward him off, he looked around the room and under the bed, where Uzura was cheering,

"Quack-zura!" Charon sighed and walked out of the room, where Ahiru saw him go into his room

and close the door. She sighed in relief and looked into Fakir's drawers for some clothes, She

quite an interesting amount of underwear, then, at the bottom of that drawer was a single dress.

It was hers, but why did he keep her clothes was very odd, she dug a little further to find her other

outfit, she chose that one. After slipping into her clothes, she went up to Uzura, "Snore if you hear

someone come in, and be absolutely quiet." She said, and walked out the door. Fakir burst into

Aotoa's panting, "I need to create a story, now!" He demanded, sitting at the desk and picking up

the duck feather quill and dunking it in ink. "And what predicament are you in this time?" Aotoa

asked, pushing his glasses up. Fakir chocked, he didn't answer, just kept writing, so Aotoa

decided to take the chance and look over his shoulder, "You got her pregnant?!" He said with

a squeak in his voice. "Most likely, I mean, you know." He mumbled, dunking his quill in more ink.

Aotoa's face turned serious, "Okay. So what exactly are you doing?" He asked with a more

pleasurable tone. "Faster child birth. So nobody gets suspicious. Someone did it to create me."

Fakir admitted, Aotoa pushed his glasses up once again, "Most likely your father." He said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Aotoa opened it up to see Autor, "_This has gone on_

_long enough!_"


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for not updating quickly, school started, I was busy. Hopefully...there will be 2 more chapters, trying to make this even if I can. I don't own Princess Tutu. Thankyou everyone who watches this story, Arigatou.)

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Aotoa opened it up to see Autor, "_This has gone on_

_long enough_!"

Aotoa instantly backed away from Autor, taking notice to a fairly large axe in his hands, "I couldn't

get him, but I'll put an end to this once and for all! Who knows what chaos you can bring with your

writings!" Autor yelled, as loud as he could. In the distance were more cloaked men, obviously

with Autor. Ahiru ran as quickly as she could to Aotoa's, the darkness was blinding at points, she

got lost very easily. She eventually came to a house that was surrounded by people, then noticed

Autor going for Fakir. Autor creeped slowly towards Fakir, whose fingers were stained with ink,

his face sweating from the work, "I'm going to rid you of those hands, boy!" He bellowed, swinging

the axe for Fakir's hands. Ahiru watched in horror as the axe cut into the desk, breaking it in half,

tears streamed down her face, "Fakir-kun!" She screamed, running into the room, a puddle of

blood on the floor, Autor was smiling, but then it soon faded as his eyes glared up to see Fakir's

emerald eyes glaring at him menacingly, the blood was Aotoa's. Ahiru screamed louder, then

turned to Autor, "How could you? The only villian in this story is you! You belong with the rest of

them, with the rest of the puppets, you know that?! You putrid..." She proceded to reach a hand

for Autor's face, when it was stopped by Fakir, "He deserves a punishment deserving of that of a

villian..." He said, sitting back down. Fakir finished off the story, a short, but sweet story that would

insure many great things. _"I'm done with this story, to be the last one I will write... The _

_Drosselmyer bloodline will be passed down... To my daughter... Engel. May the sweetest things_

_in life be granted to her." With saying this, the paper's words dissappeared._


	8. Chapter 8

(Okay, okay, last chapter. Promise, then I'll start something better, promise.) (Note: In German-Engel means "Angel") (Another note: Autor is that cloaked guy from later episodes, Aotoa is the nerdy glasses kid that hates Fakir.)

_"I'm done with this story, to be the last one I will write... The Drosselmyer bloodline will be passed _

_down... To my daughter... Engel. May the sweetest things in life be granted to her." With saying _

_this, the paper's words dissappeared..._

Fakir wiped the sweat from his face and sighed, "I would suppose... it worked?" He asked,

looking at Ahiru, who was sitting there, silently, taking in all that happened. "I feel strange, like

something... left me, but is still here." As she said that, a bed of flowers appeared before her, as

the petals opened up, she could see a small figure before her. Fakir and Ahiru both smiled and she

picked her up slowly, she had blue eyes and grey hair and looked up at Fakir and Ahiru giggling.

The corpses of Aotoa and Autor disappeared, the blood was gone, all that was left was Ahiru and

Fakir. The story was hard to explain to Charon, but he accepted it, Uzura stared at Engel while she

slept. Fakir decided to keep the house Aotoa had for his new family, Neko-sensei did not even

notice a thing, neither did Pique or Lilae. What happened to them? Ahiru became the teacher of

Kinkan Academy's ballet section, while Fakir became a blacksmith. Engel aspired to become a

ballet writer, but to this day, cannot touch that fateful quill... _In a town where reality is thrown by the_

_wayside, and fantasy takes over... There lived a family..._


End file.
